1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gel film technology and more particularly, to a printable reusable gel film formed of a polyvinyl acetic acid (PVA) or polyvinyl alcohol (PVOH) layer, a carrier layer, an acrylic adhesive layer, an elastic plastic sheet layer, an elastomer layer and a strippable plastic film, wherein the polyvinyl acetic acid (PVA) or polyvinyl alcohol (PVOH) layer and the carrier layer each have a protruding portion for guidance in printing; the strippable plastic film has perforations for ventilation to prevent accumulation of air during a printing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional reusable gel films commonly have a certain thickness not suitable for printing patterns or designs directly. Further, these reusable gel films can easily become hardened after a period of time. Further, wishing to add patterns or designs onto a reusable gel film, it is necessary to print the desired patterns or designs on a thin film and then to adhere the printed thin film to the reusable gel film. However, when adhering the printed thin film to the reusable gel film, air bubbles may appear in between the printed thin film and the reusable gel film, resulting in a defective product. Further, the printed thin film and the reusable gel film may be separately provided by different providers or manufacturers. Delivery of the printed thin film and/or the reusable gel film between different places wastes much labor and time, increasing the cost.